exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
Music
promoting the album]] Music is the second studio album of EXILE ATSUSHI. It was released on March 12, 2014 in three editions: limited 2CD+2Blu-ray, limited 2CD+2DVD and CD Only. The limited 2CD+2Blu-ray/2DVD editions includes a bonus disc including three covers of EXILE songs and two new collaboration tracks and a footage of the concert EXILE ATSUSHI SPECIAL SOLO LIVE in HAWAII. Once the limited editions sold out they were replaced by regular CD+Blu-ray and CD+DVD editions without the bonus CD disc and the solo concert. A limited vinyl edition of the album was released on June 27, 2016. The vinyls include the 2CD tracklist expanded into 6 sides of 3 discs, although it doesn't include the DVD/Blu-rays of the original 2CD editions. Editions * Limited 2CD+2Blu-ray (RZCD-59545~6/B~C, ¥7,020) * Limited 2CD+2DVD (RZCD-59547~8/B~C, ¥5,940) * CD Only (RZCD-59549, ¥3,024) * Regular CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-59550/B, ¥5,229) * Regular CD+DVD (RZCD-59551/B, ¥4,179) * Vinyl (AQJ1-77310~12, ¥4,860) Tracklist CD 1 # MAKE A MIRACLE # Colorful Love # MELROSE ~Aisanai Yakusoku~ (MELROSE ~愛さない約束~; MELROSE ~Promise Not to Love~) # Real Valentine # Michishirube (道しるべ; Signpost) # Soredemo, Ikite Yuku (それでも、生きてゆ; Still, Life Goes On) (EXILE ATSUSHI & Tsujii Nobuyuki) # Zange (懺悔; Confession) (EXILE ATSUSHI & Hisaishi Joe) # LA LA ~Kodoku na Yoru ni~ (LA LA 〜孤独な夜に〜; LA LA ~Lonely Night~) # Aoi Ryuu (青い龍; Blue Dragon) # Interlude # Furusato (ふるさと; Hometown) # Kirameki no Uta (煌きの歌) # Aka Tonbo (赤とんぼ; Red Dragonfly) # Ai Sansan (愛燦燦) # ALIVE feat. m-flo Bonus Disc CD 2 # Choo Choo TRAIN # Eternal... # Sunadokei (沙時計; Hourglass) # fallin' (EXILE ATSUSHI & Kiyokiba Shunsuke) # The Impossible is Real ~My Lucky Star~ (EXILE ATSUSHI & Kiyokiba Shunsuke) DVD/Blu-ray Disc 1 # MAKE A MIRACLE (Music Video) # MELROSE ~Aisanai Yakusoku~ (Music Video) # Real Valentine (Music Video) # Soredemo, Ikite Yuku (Music Video) # Michishirube (Music Video) # Zange (Music Video) # Furusato (Music Video) # Kirameki no Uta (Music Video) # Ai Sansan (Music Video) # Aoi Ryuu (Music Video) # Wo Yuan Yi (Music Video) # LIFE -Album Document- DVD/Blu-ray Disc 2 * EXILE ATSUSHI SPECIAL SOLO LIVE in HAWAII # What's Going On # Choo Choo TRAIN # Hawaiian Paradise # Me Ka Mahalo # Nightbird # Amanogawa # Sake to Namida to Otoko to Onna # Kimi wo Wasurenai # Bojou # EXILE ATSUSHI SOLO Medley ## Change My Mind ## Anoter World ## Ooo Baby ## Itsuka Kitto... ## Michishirube ## Negai ## MELROSE ~Aisanai Yakusoku~ ## You're my "HERO" # Namida no Kazu Dake '-ENCORE-' # Georgia On My Mind # Miagete Goran Yoru no Hoshi wo # Ue wo Muite Arukou # SEPTEMBER Vinyl Disc 1 Side A # MAKE A MIRACLE # Colorful Love # MELROSE ~Aisanai Yakusoku~ # Real Valentine Side B # Michishirube # Soredemo, Ikite Yuku (EXILE ATSUSHI & Tsujii Nobuyuki) # Zange (EXILE ATSUSHI & Hisaishi Joe) # LA LA ~Kodoku na Yoru ni~ # Aoi Ryuu Disc 2 Side C # Interlude # Furusato # Kirameki no Uta Side D # Aka Tonbo # Ai Sansan # ALIVE feat. m-flo Disc 3 Side E # Choo Choo TRAIN # Eternal... # Sunadokei Side F # fallin' (EXILE ATSUSHI & Kiyokiba Shunsuke) # The Impossible is Real ~My Lucky Star~ (EXILE ATSUSHI & Kiyokiba Shunsuke) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 259,404* (#14 album of 2014) Trivia * The album is certified Platinum for shipment of 250,000 copies. External Links * Special Website * Oricon Profile: Limited 2CD+2Blu-ray | Regular CD+Blu-ray | Limited 2CD+2DVD | Regular CD+DVD | CD Only Category:EXILE ATSUSHI Category:EXILE ATSUSHI Albums Category:EXILE ATSUSHI Vinyls Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Albums Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Blu-rays Category:2016 Vinyls Category:Platinum Certification